Harry Potter King of the Monsters
by alkkhes
Summary: well since there is not enough godzilla crosovers with harry potter io decide to write my version of godzilla and harry potter now were there have been storys were harry gets magical animagus forms while insstead of magic i give u the king of all monsters
1. the plot challenge

Harry potter and Godzilla

Harry Potter King of the Monsters

I do not own any of this expect the plot and if I did well then Godzilla would be a whole lot more powerful and harry would have more power and stuff :D

This is just a taste of what i am writing and hope that u like the plot will post more when i finish the chapter and i hope to post often but dont count it do to me haveing alot of writers blocks

Harry potter learns to be any animagus at the beginning of third year when he finds out that sirus black is after him. Thinking that he what revenge on him for what he did to tom. With the help of Hermione he finds out that he has two animagus forms making him the five person in wizarding history to have more then one animagus form since the time of the founders and merlin. While on the spiritual journey to find his forms he finds that out that he has to forms both forms say that they are Godzilla King of all monsters. The first Godzilla is from the old movies while the second Godzilla is from the new movie in 2000. With the different styles in the body harry can see that they are for different purposes. He also finds out that he has many different types of blocks on his powers ranging from simple intelligent block to make things harder to understand to magic dampeners to block his magic power and reduce it down to 2% of his total power. Now an average wizard and witch needs at least 10% of their magic core to access and anything least then that are considered squibs. Now with that in mind albus want a controllable boy so in order to achieve this he sent the boy to his magic hating relatives and paid them to be even more horrible to harry and treat him like a slave so that harry would see albus as a hero who resueced him from his magic hating relatives. Albus also put several charms around and in the house to further make sure that harry would by hated and disloved. knowing of this so that when harry got his Hogwarts letter his relatives would not let him see it so he sent hargrid so is loyal to albus by default for giving him a job and allowing him to stay at Hogwarts. Harry would be told of how evil **Slytherin** house is and how many dark witches and wizards that came out of that house while forgetting to mention the dark witches and wizards that came out of the other houses.

Godzilla and Zilla specs

**Species**

Irradiated Godzillasaurus

**Alias**

Gojira  
King of the Monsters  
Gigantis the Fire Monster  
Goji  
Big G

**Form(s)**

Godzillasaurus  
Super Godzilla  
Meltdown Godzilla  
Shadow Godzilla

**Gender**

Male

**Height**

50[1]-100[2] meters (164-328 ft)

**Weight**

20,000[3]-60,000[4] tons

**Length**

100-300 meters

**Abilities**

Atomic Breath  
Nuclear Pulse  
Enhanced regeneration  
Spiral Fire Ray  
Magnetic manipulation  
Flight, Jumping , Claws, Teeth

Wiki

**Species**

Irradiated Godzillasaurus

**Alias**

Gojira  
King of the Monsters  
Gigantis the Fire Monster  
Goji  
Big G

**Form(s)**

Godzillasaurus (unirradiated form)  
Super Godzilla (as seen in _Super Godzilla_)  
Meltdown Godzilla (as seen in _Godzilla vs Destoroyah_)  
Shadow Godzilla (as seen in _Godzilla Island_)

**Gender**

Male

**Height**

50[1]-100[2] meters (164-328 ft)

**Weight**

20,000[3]-60,000[4] tons

**Length**

100-300 meters

**Abilities**

Atomic Breath  
Nuclear Pulse  
Enhanced regeneration  
Spiral Fire Ray  
Magnetic manipulation (_Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla__ only_)  
Flight (_Godzilla vs. Hedorah__ only_)

Zilla:

**Species**

Irradiated iguana

**Alias**

American Godzilla, GINO, TriZilla, Deanzilla, Fraudzilla, Tuna-Head, Notzilla

**Form(s)**

None

**Height**

84[1] meters (180-300 feet)

**Weight**

500[2]-20,000[3] tons

**Designation**

Mutant

**Abilities**

Power breath asexual reproduction, atomic breath extreme durability, enhanced regeneration speed, extraordinary jumper, excellent swimmer, burrowing, very intelligent

**Origins**

Nuclear testing in French Polynesia

**Enemies**

numerous monsters in Godzilla: the Series, Godzilla U.S military

**Allies**

H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Giant Bat (on occasion), Nessie, Robo-Yeti

**Relationships**

Numerous offspring

Dialog for story so far

"hermione is it possible to have more then one form (animal) harry asked watching hermione as she looked up from brewing the second potion that they will have to take that will physcial let them become their animagus form. Yes it is possible but you have to be really powerful and I mean really powerful. The last know wizards and witches to have more then one form were the founders and merlin. Why harry."Hermione said looking at her friend with a confused look. "cause I have two."

"Tokyo lies in burning ruins. The dead litter the streets...  
the dying hole up in the shattered remains of once great  
structures. No nuclear weapon could have caused more destruction  
or taken a greater toll - though a nuclear bomb would perhaps  
have been a quicker, more merciful end - Than the ravages of  
GODZILLA!" - Steve Martin, Godzilla: King of the Monsters

to the readers this is also a challenge

so any thing is good as long it is a harem and harry has one or both godzilla forms as animgus animals.

no slash


	2. the story

Harry Potter King of the Monsters

By Alkkhes

Do not own either Godzilla or Harry Potter if i did well i wouldnt be putting this disclosure.

a small part of the first chapter that i have writen but am at a lack of words to explain what next happens

Chapter One

"Harry i knew that you could do it." Hermoine said to Harry as she sat down next him at the Gryfindor table in the great hall after she was released from the hospital wing after being unpetrified. "I couldn't have done it without your help. I know that I wouldn't have been able to figure out what the monster was or how it was getting around." Harry said while resting his hand on her knee. While his hand was resting on her knee using Morse code he tapped. "Gather the girls and take them to Room of Requirement and I'll explain everything that happen in the Chamber of Secrets"

"OK, usually time" Hermoine tapped back on his knee, while saying to Ron " Can you pass the potoatos."

"Sure Hermoine." Ron said with a mouth of food. Resisting the urge not to snarl at Ron's lack of manners. "yes besides what happen in the Chamber, we need to dicuss the summer plans, were we will meet and about whether i should claim Ginny's life debt." tapped back while trying not to throw up at the Ron's idea of table manners as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Ok Harry." she tapped back as she dished her self come pumpkin pie.

On the way back to the dorm Hermoine said " Got to head to the library."

"why do u always have to got to the library the exams have been canceled." Ron said with a look of disgust that someone would go to the library when there was no reason go.


End file.
